


Solgaleo's Light

by bethany81707



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Canon Convergence, F/M, Gen, Moon is called Hannah, Start of Redemption, Sun is called Erdrick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 13:30:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16975476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethany81707/pseuds/bethany81707
Summary: With the power of Solgaleo ready for them, Erdrick and co. enter Ultra Space to retrieve Guzma and Lusamine. Necrozma lurks somewhere out there, but they can do nothing but hope for the best. Hannah, at least, feels confident in her abilities, whatever they may be.





	Solgaleo's Light

Erdrick looked up at the familiar Trial Gates. He hadn’t heard anything about a Trial, but his map said the Altar of the Sunne was beyond this point…

“Hey, Hannah, is this a trial?” Erdrick asked, as his three companions came up behind him. Hannah gestured beyond the gate, where Erdrick could make out, with a little help from a pocket torch, a weathered plaque.

_ Ahead lies a sacred ground of trials. None who do not take part in its trials will be allowed to walk upon this earth. Those lacking the courage to defeat the totem guarding this land will be denied entry. But those who believe in their Pokemon and walk beside them shall gain great power! _

“None who do not take part in its trials will be allowed to walk upon this earth? So wait, does that mean you and Lillie can’t come to the Altar?” Hau asked.

“I think there’s an alternative route… hm… AaAaAAAaAaaaAaAAAaAaAaaaAAAaAaAAAaAAAaaaaaaa…” Hannah called. A rustle sounded in the distance, and a Noivern landed in front of her. Hannah groaned, but turned to Lillie and Hau regardless.

“Only one of you can do the Trial at a time. You two go around,” Hannah suggested. Lillie looked at Erdrick.

“You must be tired… here, let me heal you,” Lillie said, leaning forward.

“Don’t worry, I’ve got my means,” Erdrick reminded her, pulling out his healing wave generator and activating it.

“I know,” Lillie told him, before throwing her arms around him. Erdrick smiled, and gave her a pat on the back.

“Don’t fall off, now,” Erdrick said in the general direction of both of the other Trainers. Lillie smirked, while Hau nodded seriously. He helped Lillie onto the Noivern’s back, and when he got on behind her, was sure to take hold firmly, to prevent her from falling.

“Wait a minute… only trialgoers are supposed to be in here. Why are  _ you _ staying, Hannah?” Erdrick asked, turning to face her. Only to find Hannah had disappeared on him.

“...I guess my Trial starts here,” Erdrick remarked.

* * *

 

Erdrick was honestly surprised at the Trial’s simplicity. A short canyon, with a few ambushes that Clefable easily dispatched. Even  _ Ilima’s _ Trial had a wrinkle to it. He approached the pedestal containing the Dragonium Z, and noticed someone sitting on it. He looked up, and noticed Hannah sitting there.

“What are you doing here? Isn’t this supposed to be just for trialgoers?” Erdrick asked. Hannah grinned.

“And official Trial personnel. AAAaaaAAAaAAAaAAAaaaAAAaaaAaaaAAAaAAAaaaaaaa…” Hannah yelled. Erdrick stepped back, and the Totem-sized Kommo-o from Aether Paradise landed in front of him. Erdrick sent out Clefable, and considered his move. The obvious one was to Moonblast him. As Clefable wiggled its finger and prepared the blast, Kommo-o pulled out and scarfed down on a berry. Erdrick looked down at the combat readings, and identified it as a Roseli Berry. He took the appearance in stride, Moonblast would still do plenty of damage, being especially effective against a fighting dragon. What he was expecting  _ less _ was for Kommo-o to pull out a Poison Jab, striking Clefable in turn with an effective strike. Though Clefable looked sick, it still seemed able to fight, and Clefable’s Magic Guard would help keep her there. Kommo-o called for help, and a Scizor answered the call. Erdrick ordered another Moonblast, only for Scizor to come racing forward further than expected, and interrupt Clefable’s thunder with a Bullet Punch. Clefable went down.

Erdrick’s next choice was Starmie. Starmie blasted forth quickly and decisively with a Psychic blast, knocking Kommo-o even closer to its limit. Surprisingly, Kommo-o stayed standing. Erdrick guessed it was the Aura surrounding it. The Thunder Punch Kommo-o threw smashed into Starmie, but Starmie hung on by a thread. Scizor erected a Light Screen barrier, one that didn’t stop Starmie from blasting Kommo-o down with a second Psychic. What Starmie was unable to handle, however, was Scizor’s Pursuit attack. Erdrick nodded, and sent out Incineroar. What should have been a sweep for Incineroar was almost halted by Scizor’s X-Scissor. Thanks to Incineroar’s Intimidate, Scizor didn’t finish off the cat, allowing it to set itself alight with Blaze and incinerate the poor bug with Flamethrower, melting the Light Screen en route.

“Well done, Erdrick. You did good too, Kommo-o,” Hannah said, stroking the Kommo-o’s muzzle before pulling out another Roseli Berry. Erdrick used his healing device to cure both himself and the Kommo-o, and the Kommo-o retreated from whence it came.

“You’re the Dragon type’s Trial Captain?” Erdrick asked.

“No, but no one’s ever come to replace me. I raised this Kommo-o myself from a Jangmo-o, back before I even knew Kukui. It has a home and family here in Vast Poni Canyon, though, so it was appointed the Totem Pokemon when the last one passed on. If I’m not around and someone comes through here, as unlikely as that is? Kommo-o can play the part of Totem Pokemon on its own. Anyway,  _ you _ need this,” Hannah pointed out. She held out the Dragonium Z for Erdrick to accept, and demonstrated the dance- hands out, held together vertically, before opening them like a dragon’s jaw.

“...Let’s go,” Erdrick said. Hannah nodded, as they exited the cave to proceed to the Altar.

* * *

Erdrick and Hannah stepped up by Hau and Lillie on the Altar of the Sunne. A towering monolith stood before them, the emblem of the Sun emblazoned just before the four couldn’t see it by craning their necks up. Lines surrounding it led down the monolith and to two small lakes on either side, where a tile sat in the centre. It became fairly obvious where the Sun and Moon Flutes were intended to be played.

“So who’s playing?” Erdrick asked.

“Lillie and I. You two better clear the altar,” Hannah said. Erdrick and Hau agreed, and followed their respective girlfriends near the pools of water. Lillie slipped off her shoes, and both girls stepped onto the tiles.

“Ready?” Lillie asked.

“Ready,” Hannah called. The girls put the flutes to their lips, and blew in unison. The short, yet divine tune carried across the area. Erdrick tapped his foot lightly, while Hau was just caught up in the melody. The pool of water surrounding the two shone brilliantly, and the light flowed up the lines. Once both streams of light had finished encircling the sun insignia, it opened- four panels pulled away to reveal a dish of some kind. Also glowing, it shot forth a pillar of light onto the altar. Lillie was so engrossed waiting for Solgaleo’s appearance, she didn’t notice her bag fighting for freedom until it slipped away. The bag made a break for the altar, and slipped off Nebby. The light shone brightly, bright enough for everyone to turn away. When at last the light faded enough for Lillie to take the first peek, it was to see the massive metal lion standing on the altar. And Nebby was nowhere to be found.

“I… I don’t believe it…” Lillie whispered. Hannah was the first onto the altar, vaulting up the side while everyone else ran around to the stairs. She held her hand out, and Solgaleo closed the gap to press its muzzle into her palm.

“I am Hannah, guardian of Alola as appointed by the Wild. Welcome, Solgaleo,” Hannah said. Solgaleo purred, and picked up Lillie’s bag in its mouth. Hannah looked at it, letting the moment stretch, before Lillie took it. Solgaleo turned to Lillie, and pressed its muzzle into her.

“...It… it’s gotta be…  _ he’s Nebby! _ ” Erdrick exclaimed.

“Nebby? You’re… you’re all right?” Lillie asked. Nebby continued nuzzling into Lillie, and Lillie pushed back a little to get her hands on his muzzle correctly.

“Solgaleo… I mean… uh… do you have a preference?” Erdrick asked. Solgaleo responded by headbutting Lillie, almost knocking her over.

“I’m going to take that as Nebby. Listen, we need to go through an Ultra Wormhole to find Lillie’s mother and rescue her before she gets herself destroyed by Nihilego… or worse, Necrozma,” Erdrick asked. Nebby let out a noble roar, and turned to Hannah. Hannah stood upright, and Erdrick began to wonder what she was doing.

“So who’s coming?” Hannah asked.

“I’ve gotta come, for Nebby and Mum’s sakes. Erdrick’s gotta come, because he has Pokemon. I… I think we can fit you, but I’m not sure what we can do with you,” Lillie said. Hannah giggled, and threw a small object she had in her hand into the air before catching it and stowing it in what must have been some kind of pocket.

“If we bump into Necrozma, I have a plan,” Hannah said. Hau helped the three on top of Solgaleo- Lillie at the front, Erdrick behind her, and Hannah at the back. Hau looked behind Hannah, and then to Solgaleo.

“I don’t suppose I’ll have to stay behind, will I?” Hau asked.

“You beat Nanu yet? You can go handle the Trial,” Hannah asked.

“Yeah, I know, but… Hannah, come back to me OK,” Hau called. Hannah giggled.

“Guzzlord didn’t beat me, what makes you think Nihilego will?” Hannah asked.

* * *

Erdrick, Lillie and Hannah crashed through the Ultra Wormhole, appearing at the bottom of a black canyon. White and grey stones glittered amongst the rocks, giving colour, but the effect remained unnerving.

“Mum?” Lillie asked. Erdrick took her hand, squeezing it tightly enough that Lillie suspected it wasn’t just her terrified out of their wits. The three started walking, watching Nihilego drift about lazily in the thick, though still habitable, air. Some stopped to watch them, but none made an approach.

“What’re y’all doing here, you crazy kids?” Guzma’s voice called. Erdrick’s hand went to Incineroar’s Poke Ball, but when the group found Guzma himself, he wasn’t making any move to oppose them. He was seated on an outcropping on the canyon wall, staring vaguely ahead.

“Mr Guzma?” Lillie asked.

“That’s my name. The guy who’s gonna beat you down and never lets up… yeah, that’s me,” Guzma chuckled. He barely expressed any emotion other than some form of resignation.

“What happened to you, Guzma?” Hannah asked.

“What didn’t happen to me? I follow Lusamine into this twisted place, and find myself surrounded by these Nihilego things. She ignored me as soon as she managed to find one to catch in one of those newfangled Beast Balls, while I was left with nothing but a personal experience with a fellow. Eurgh… all I wanted to do was run and hide in a corner. That’s not me… I’m the big bad head of Team Skull. I  _ make  _ people run and hide in a corner, I don’t do that myself!” Guzma called out. Hannah approached Guzma cautiously, and looked at the scars around Guzma’s head.

“Wait a minute… when the Nihilego attacked the Aether Paradise, it attached to Lusamine’s head!” Erdrick exclaimed.

“What in the blazes does that have to do with anything, nerd?” Guzma asked.

“More than I know, Guzma. I have my suspicions, but there’s a few holes in my theory. For now, though… it’s best if we don’t let them on our heads,” Hannah warned the others.

“Right. Let’s press on and find Mum,” Lillie said.

“You lot want to go  _ towards _ that crackpot? You’re wasting your time. She’s too far gone, she calls those things family now. Honestly, the things going on in here… if I had known Lusamine was even  _ thinking _ about creatures like this, I wouldn’t have approached her with a gazillion foot pole. I’m going to wait here. The Nihilegos didn’t seem to like me very much, I don’t think they’ll be back for a second taste,” Guzma said. Hannah considered him vaguely, before plonking down beside him.

“You two go. I’ll catch up,” Hannah said. Lillie and Erdrick turned to one another, before nodding. If anyone could handle the Nihilego and Guzma, it was Hannah.

* * *

The canyon opened up into a small clearing, at the opposite end a small stone. Other canyons seemed to stretch out from the clearing, but it was the stone that held their destination- Lusamine was sitting on it, surrounded by Nihilego doing who wants to know what. The Nihilego dispersed when Lillie stepped close, and Erdrick had his hand on Palossand’s Poke Ball in case of sudden attack.

“Well well… you’re here, girl. Clearly, you still have some affection for me. But I’m well past you. This is my paradise, here with my lovely Nihilego. All they want is to cherish me, and all I want is to cherish them. I’ll stay here, you go home and marry that fellow that’s probably got more assets on his person than that bleeding-heart Aether Paradise is worth,” Lusamine snarled.

“...I have come here for one reason. I still have faith in you, Mother. You still invested in Aether Paradise. You still invested in me. You wouldn’t have done that if it was all a farce from the beginning… I will get you back,” Lillie said.

“Tch. Erdrick, was it? Can you believe this girl? Even after everything I’ve done to her, after everything I’ve said… she still thinks there’s anything she can do,” Lusamine said, laughing… no, jeering. Erdrick’s eyes locked on to the scars on Lusamine’s head… something came to him.

“When did you first meet these Nihilego? You showed no surprise when the first one I met attacked you, you know their name to use as a password in your database…” Erdrick asked.

“I don’t know why it matters to you, but why not, I’ll tell you. Five years ago. More than one Ultra Beast got through that time…” Lusamine said. Lillie’s eyes widened.

“You were bit then, weren’t you… Everything you’ve done since then… was thanks to Nihilego…” Erdrick remarked.

“So? Nihilego venom can’t make the subject do anything they didn’t want to do. All it does is release your inhibitions,” Lusamine pointed out. Lillie turned to Guzma, puzzled, but the pieces clicked together for Erdrick.

“Just because you want to do something doesn’t mean you’d be willing to do it… Lusamine. Lillie’s right. And I’m going to prove she’s right…” Erdrick called.

“Pah. Lillie’s just jealous. I don’t need her. I don’t care she’s my child. I don’t care she’s still loyal. Only beautiful things deserve my love. And a dirty little thief isn’t beautiful,” Lusamine chuckled.

“Mother… I can’t believe you’d say things like that…” Lillie cried out.

“You wouldn’t believe the things I’d say to people if  _ I _ didn’t have inhibitions. Nothing bad to you, but you probably wouldn’t like it still,” Erdrick remarked.

“You’d call me beautiful, right?” Lillie asked. Erdrick blushed.

“...In more colourful terms, yes. But that’s exactly what happened to Lusamine. If we want to free her and start seeing what we should do about closure, we have to separate her from the Nihilego!” Erdrick explained. Lusamine hissed.

“Separate me from the Nihilego? I’d sooner die. Give me all you’ve got!” Lusamine roared. She got to her feet, and threw a peculiar Poke Ball into the air. A Nihilego burst free, and lowered itself onto Lusamine. As it landed on Lusamine’s head, it began to change shape and colour around her. The bunched, flowy tentacles turned into prehensile, spiked ones. The white and gold colour scheme of both turned to black and speckled, like the environment around them. The small, hat-like dome that was the Nihilego’s head expanded, now large enough to fit the entire upper body of Lusamine, her hair and hands sunk into some gooey black matter to control the tentacles with.

“Mother…” Lillie muttered.

“Save your yelling for when she can hear you,” Erdrick suggested. He sent out his Magnezone to match her lead, Clefable, with an aura of Defence and Special Defence flared to life. Erdrick ordered a Flash Cannon, and was almost impressed by how much the Clefable was still standing. And Clefable was calling on phenomenal Cosmic Power to take Flash Cannon’s damage to a greater extent. Eventually, Erdrick just plain ran out of Flash Cannons, especially since Clefable had access to Moonlight. Erdrick ordered a Thunder Wave, to slow down the Clefable and its attempts to chip Magnezone with Moonblast, before calling a Thunderbolt. Struck by inspiration, Erdrick placed his hands on Magnezone’s back, and the Thunderbolt dropped down impressively. Clefable shuddered, dropping to the ground.

Lusamine’s next partner was an Attack and Defence buffed Bewear, which smashed past Magnezone with Hammer Arm. Erdrick chose to use Starmie, who came charging with Psychic blasts. Bewear flailed around, flinging a Brutal Swing that nearly took Starmie by surprise and dropped it. Starmie got to its feet, shaking away the edges, and sent forth a blast of Scald in its terror. Bewear fell onto its back, rubbing its eyes to try and wipe away the water, only to hit itself in the effort.

Erdrick was surprised to see the Mismagius- Special Attack and Speed- instead of the Lilligant he remembered Hannah fighting, but he saw the Shadow Ball to knock out Starmie coming. Unlike Magnezone, Starmie got off a Scald that burned the Mismagius on the way down. Erdrick chose to counter Mismagius with Palossand, only to find that, not particularly shockingly, Mismagius outsped. Palossand took the Shadow Ball and responded in kind with one of his own. Erdrick was somewhat impressed that the Mismagius took Palossand’s Shadow Ball, too… only to notice the Burn finished the job.

Up next was a Milotic with a Special Attack and Special Defence aura. Milotic shot a Hydro Pump at Palossand, and Erdrick honestly had his doubts Palossand could have stood up to _that_ one even without the damage from fighting Mismagius. Clefable was the opponent of choice to face Milotic, and before it could set up a Safeguard, Erdrick’s own Clefable landed a Toxic. Milotic would be worn down even as Clefable landed Moonblast after Moonblast, also making use of Moonlight to weather the Hydro Pumps coming out of Milotic. Erdrick chuckled when he saw a final Flail out of Milotic. It was fun, using a Clefable. No wonder Lusamine did the same. He resolved to go pick out a Clefairy for Lillie at his earliest convenience.

Although Erdrick was running out of options, so too was Lusamine. Lopunny and its Attack and Speed buff did not directly counter Clefable as all of Lusamine’s other picks did, but Erdrick did not have a counter for Lopunny in mind. Lopunny shot forward, landing a dizzying barrage of its Punches in all four varieties, sending Clefable reeling before Erdrick had registered that was her move. He chose to counter with Incineroar, who knew Close Combat. However, the retaliation, to Erdrick’s mild annoyance, tripped Lopunny’s Cute Charm ability. Incineroar was flexing for the- admittedly kinda attractive- opponent, and Lopunny had a Dizzy Punch for the weakened Incineroar. Erdrick groaned, and slapped Incineroar across the face. It shook itself from its stupor, and turned to the Lopunny. It grabbed it by the neck, shot into the air, and slammed into the ground. Erdrick clearly saw Lopunny return to the Poke Ball in Lusamine’s tentacle, but a bunny-shaped indent was in the ground.

Lusamine’s final Pokemon was Lilligant. It should’ve been fine for Incineroar to tackle, but between Lilligant’s Special Attack and Speed increase and Incineroar’s Defence drop from Close Combat and the heavy damage sustained over the fight, it actually dropped to a Petal Dance. Even though Lilligant’s Own Tempo would prevent it from being confused, being locked into Petal Dance was something Porygon-Z could handle. Evading the blast, Porygon-Z blasted a Signal Beam, doing the first chunk of damage, before Lilligant shot a gunk of Stun Spore. Porygon-Z was unable to move for a few moments, but those moments were enough for a Leech Seed to be laid and a Petal Dance to be thrown. Erdrick furiously pulled out Porygon-Z’s code, but before he could change a line, Porygon blasted a Signal Beam out. Erdrick gasped, stepping back and watching as Porygon-Z tugged free of the Leech Seed and paralysis. Lilligant could only watch in horror as, with the aid of Adaptability, Porygon-Z unleashed an outright Hyper Beam. Erdrick took in a heaving breath, wondering when Porygon-Z had learned that, and slowly, uncertainly, realising… it was done. Lusamine was out of Pokemon.

“No! No no no no no! This… this changes nothing… I refuse to…” Lusamine babbled, thrashing in her Nihilego. Nebby ran up behind the pair, and shone brightly. Its mane extended into a bright star, and a burst of light sprung forth. Lusamine was struck by it, and she thrashed more heavily, bursting free from the Nihilego and dropping to the ground. Lillie grabbed her before she collapsed into the ground, gently rolling her onto her back.

“Mother…” Lillie muttered, looking into Lusamine’s half-open eyes. Lusamine’s hand came weakly up, and Lillie took it, bringing it to her own face.

“Lillie… is that you, dear?” Lusamine asked. Lillie nodded, and Lusamine slowly broke out a smile.

“I barely recognised you… you’ve gotten so beautiful…” Lusamine squeaked out.

“Mother…” Lillie said. Erdrick walked over, kneeling beside the pair. Lusamine turned to face him.

“Who’s this?” Lusamine asked.

“This is my boyfriend… Erdrick,” Lillie told her. Lusamine let out a very weak laugh.

“My little girl is all grown up… though I suppose that’s my  _ fault _ ,” Lusamine remarked.

“Yes, Lusamine. But you’ll need to get better, and we need to go somewhere  _ other _ than this Nihilego nest, before we can discuss the matter of Lillie’s upbringing to the full extent,” Erdrick pointed out. Lusamine merely started to stammer.

“...What is it?” Lillie asked, turning. In the air above Nebby was a black shape with white spots- Lillie almost missed it. But this was a darker black than the backdrop…

Necrozma.

* * *

Erdrick and Lillie shared a glance, before Erdrick started fumbling for his healing remote. Porygon-Z short forward, ready to Hyper Beam, but Necrozma fired off a powerful-looking attack that made quick work of the partially-injured Porygon-Z anyway.

“Necrozma! Get away from him!” Hannah called, thrashing against Guzma’s grip from behind. Necrozma turned to her, and grabbed Nebby. With nothing more than a scream from both Hannah and Lillie, both Necrozma and Nebby vanished into an Ultra Wormhole, closing it behind them.

“NEBBY!” Lillie cried out.

“Not to diminish the depression, but… that was also our ticket out of Ultra Space,” Erdrick pointed out.

“That just makes this mess worse. So, basically, we’re stuck in this Nihilego nightmare because the lion got kidnapped?” Guzma asked.

“Trapped here, perish the thought,” a voice sounded from around them. Everyone was turning, and their eyes eventually settled on about where Erdrick, Lillie and Hannah had come into this dimension. From the backs of a Solgaleo and Lunala alike came the Ultra Recon Squad- Dulse and Zossie stood more to the rear, while two unfamiliar Recon members led the party.

“Necrozma has taken your Solgaleo? This is… this is bad,” Dulse observed.

“Where has it been taken to?” Hannah asked.

“Megalo Tower- our home,” the woman suggested.

“From there, the power it’ll get from Solgaleo will allow it to steal more light for itself. Presumably, it’ll pick off your world,” Zossie added.

“Nebby…” Lillie cried.

“Thankfully for us, we have the technology to recall us to Ultra Megalopolis any time, which means we can loan you our UBs to follow us,” Dulse said.

“Follow you? Like hell I’m going anywhere near that beast,” Guzma exclaimed.

“And Lusamine is in no shape to think the same. Could I politely take these two back to our world?” Erdrick asked. Lillie blinked, realising a problem.

“Erdrick, you’ve gotta be the one to take out Necrozma, right?” Lillie asked. Erdrick contemplated the power of Necromza. To be honest… he didn’t have faith in himself or his team to face something of that magnitude unprepared.

“I’ve got it,” Hannah said. Erdrick wasn’t feeling particularly reassured.

“Hannah? There aren’t any Pokemon in Megalo Tower, right?” Lillie asked.

“I don’t need ‘em,” Hannah said smugly. Lillie blinked.

“...You’re going to challenge…  _ that _ … without Pokemon?” Lillie asked. Hannah pulled out a small object, looking vaguely like a 20-sided die.

“I have this,” Hannah said. Lillie and Erdrick stared at it in vague shock.

“...We don’t have time for this argument. I’ll trust you, but you  _ better _ come back,” Erdrick said, before helping Lusamine on board the Solgaleo. Hannah hopped on board the Lunala, and beckoned for Lille to follow.

“I dunno, Hannah…” Lillie muttered, looking nervously towards Erdrick.

“I need someone to be there for Nebby…” Hannah told her. Lillie turned to the Solgaleo, and nodded.

“Prepare yourselves for interdimensional travel in 3… 2…” the Ultra Recon commander began, only for Hannah to urge Lunala forward and into a wormhole ahead of time. Dulse told Erdrick to set off when the commander stared at where the rift Lunala left disappeared for longer than five seconds.

* * *

Lunala appeared soaring over Ultra Megalopolis, circling Megalo Tower. Lillie looked down upon the city- sprawling, but light had long since disappeared, and the place looked more like a collection of black boxes than a place people lived. Hannah, on the other hand, was focused exclusively on the tower itself, where a bright light was shining around Nebby.

“Lillie, stay on Lunala. I’ll need you on hand, but it’s the best way for you to keep your distance,” Hannah told her.

“What do you even have that gives you a chance?” Lillie asked. Hannah turned to her, smirking.

“You call your makeover a Z-Powered form. That’s fine and cute and all, but I’m about to show you a  _ real _ Z-Powered form,” Hannah told her, smirking. With nothing but that remark, Lunala dropped Hannah off atop the Megalo Tower, and flew a safe distance away. Lillie watched as Necrozma reformed, taking on the shape of a massive, blinding dragon-like creature in front of Hannah, easily towering over her. Hannah took out the green die again, and tossed it into the air. As it flew, Hannah quickly performed the Dragon-type Z Power dance, and when the die hit the ground, it exploded. Green bubbles amassed around Hannah, gradually molding into their own draconic shape with Hannah inside it. A hulking black brute with green markings formed, facing down Necrozma.

Lillie suddenly understood why she was on a Lunala a safe distance away.

Hannah shot into the air, and channeled a power inside. She let loose a massive blast, a laser beam that she drew in the shape of the letter Z. Necrozma responded by eyeing her precisely, and firing a Dragon Pulse. The scream Hannah let out was much more like that of the beast whose shape she was assuming, but Lillie heard enough of the girl to know this was going to get painful. Hannah held her hands forward, and a rain of a Thousand Arrows poured down on Necrozma. Necrozma focused itself, and shot a Photon Geyser. Hannah stumbled, starting to pant heavily.

“Hannah!” Lillie cried out. Necrozma turned in her direction, which was enough for Hannah to shoot to her feet and, in rage, sock Necrozma right across the jaw. Necrozma had sustained enough damage for this to knock it to the floor, and Hannah jumped atop it, punching it again. She stepped back, watching as some of the white disappeared from Ultra Necrozma, and then a small burst. White dust scattered everywhere, even as far as where Lillie sat. She took one of the orbs, feeling the light, before flying back to the sides of Hannah and Nebby. The green blobs had flown back into Hannah’s small object, leaving it unassuming on the floor between the pair. Lillie was sure to pocket it.

“Are you all right, Hannah?” Lillie asked.

“Fine… just exhausted. Check on Nebby… we’ll need him to get us out,” Hannah said. Lillie nodded, turning to see Nebby pull itself to its feet. It slowly managed its way to Lillie’s side, and bowed its head for Lillie to stroke its mane.

“Don’t worry, Nebby… everything is fine now…” Lillie assured him.

“Indeed… your friend has done admirable work,” Dulse remarked, appearing, along with the rest of the Recon Squad, from the ground entrance.

“Necrozma has fled to another dimension, sadly, but we have no reason to fear it here! There will be festivities all night here, or at least until we all drop from exhaustion. But what of you?” the leader asked.

“We’ve gotta get home. We’ve got boyfriends, lives, families…” Lillie said.

“I’ve… I’ve got something important coming up soon I’ve gotta prepare for,” Hannah remarked.

“Of course, of course. You and your friends are always welcome in Ultra Megalopolis, though. Is your Solgaleo able to run back home itself?” the woman asked. Lillie turned to it, and pulled out a Full Restore. With a quick spray, Nebby could glow brightly and roar.

“Looks it,” Lillie said, guiding Nebby over so she could help Hannah on board.

“I’ll see you when I’m on my Island Challenge!” Zossie called, as Lillie hopped behind Nebby’s neck, and took a firm grip. The woman moved Hannah’s hands such that she could do the same.

“I hope it goes well,” Lillie responded, and Nebby jumped into the air. It ran faster and faster, and charged into a wormhole.

* * *

Nebby landed on the Altar of the Sunne, and Lillie and Hannah both started swaying. Erdrick and Hau ran up either side of Nebby, and half-helped down, half-caught their girlfriends. Lillie got to her feet and stopped swaying quickly, while Hannah had sunk into a doze.

“She turned into this giant dragon thing that stood toe-to-toe with Necrozma. Take her to Kukui’s,” Lillie explained. Hau nodded, calling a Glide. Lillie turned, and noticed Guzma had gone back home- but Lusamine was still there. Like her, she had gotten to her feet, but it was clear she wouldn’t be staying that way.

“Mother…” Lillie said, considering the Nihilego’s involvement in the incident. Some blame for her bitterness belonged to Lusamine… she wasn’t sure how much, though.

“Lillie… if you want to remain with your friends… Kukui, Burnet and Erdrick… I’m sorry. I’m sorry I’ve been such a terrible mother…” Lusamine said.

“...Mother… I’ve made my promise. I know where I’m safest, and it’s by Erdrick’s side,” Lillie stated. Lusamine’s frown only held for a second, but Lillie could tell it wasn’t the ‘I disapprove’ frown she was well acquainted with- it was a frown of shame. Lusamine genuinely hated what she was.

“Erdrick… I…” Lusamine started.

“Rest, Lusamine. Save your breath for Gladion,” Erdrick said. Lusamine nodded, going back to the ground, sending out her Bewear to use as a cushion. Erdrick and Lillie turned to Nebby.

“Lillie… I think this is yours,” Erdrick said, holding out a Poke Ball. Lillie looked from it to Nebby, who was looking at it expectantly, excitedly.

“You want me to… to be a Pokemon Trainer?” Lillie asked. Erdrick shook his head.

“Not a Trainer, if that doesn’t suit you. But I want you to have Pokemon you can put your trust into when I’m not around. Something like Solgaleo, as powerful as it is, can help reassure you when you feel scared. We can pick up some other Pokemon around the region that you can cuddle with, play with, and so on- rather like you played with Torracat before it evolved,” Erdrick explained. Lillie turned back to Nebby.

“...Am I ready for this?” Lillie asked.

“Look, if you don’t catch him, I will and he’ll be in your care long enough that the distinction won’t matter. And it’s not like you’ll have problems keeping his trust,” Erdrick pointed out. Nebby punctuated this with a nuzzle into Lillie.

“Nebby… I accept,” Lillie said, holding out the Poke Ball and withdrawing Nebby. One, two, three shakes and a firm click told Lillie that she was now Nebby’s official owner.

“Erdrick… you still have part of your Island Challenge to go, right?” Lillie asked.

“There’s one more Trial on Poni, I believe, then I fight Hapu, and then Kukui mentioned something about a further challenge? But after that, Lils, you’ll be my priority. Whatever you need, I’ll do my best to make sure you can get it,” Erdrick assured her.

“Thanks, Erdrick… you go do those Trials. I’ll go see Kukui, see what Pokemon he thinks fit me,” Lillie told him. Erdrick nodded, and took to the skies. Lillie suddenly realised it was just her and Nebby alone with Lusamine here.

“Mother…” Lillie exclaimed.

“Call Wicke, she’ll get me to the Paradise. While I’m there, Lillie… I’ll see what I can do about finding a Clefairy for you to call your own,” Lusamine told her. Lillie blinked, before remembering her childhood, playing with Lusamine’s Clefairy before she evolved it…

“I’d like that,” Lillie said with a smile, reaching for her phone. Maybe she could have a proper conversation with the woman yet...


End file.
